The Wind's Laughter
by AuroraNin
Summary: A girl comes, helps the titans kick metalic butt, then falls asleep in front of them? What the flip! Rate and review. But more than that! JUST READ IT DAG NAB IT!
1. Teen Titans

Me no ownie! Dang you creative people who thought of this before me!!

**The Wind's Laughter**

Chapter 1 (Teen Titans)

_It is the very nature of the wind to be free._

"_Titans go_!"

As is usual for the teenage super powered group known as the Teen Titans they can be found battling a foe of humungous proportions, and I mean _humungous_. A robot being controlled from an unknown source had stomped into the city earlier and rammed its huge fist into the wall of a newspaper editor's office building. (Sheesh and I thought I had issues with the press!)

With the help of a pterodactyl Beast Boy, Cyborg shoots a blue ray at the robots hypothesized weak points (the head and shoulder joints.) After bouncing harmlessly off it becomes quite clear to everyone that isn't working.

"Beast Boy! Look out!" Cyborg shouts, pointing at the honking limb of metal swinging their way. Reacting to slowly to ovoid the coming impact the two boys brace themselves. Smashing into the airborne fighters, the robotic arm throws them into the side of a brick building. (Ouch.)

Dust and rubble cloud the air. With a shout of anger a glowing green eyed Starfire attacks. Her green bolts of energy seem to slightly unbalance the metal man. Following her darting form the robot spins and twists around as though trying to rid itself of an annoying fly. A movement in the rubble catches Starfire's eyes, distracting her briefly. That moment is all the robot needed. Turning its huge head two red lasers shoot out of its eyes, hitting Starfire and throwing her into the same building as her comrades. (What ever _did_ that building do to you?)

"_Azarath, Metrion, Zynthos_!" Raven chants as her dark power engulfs a light pole, ripping it from the ground and flinging it at the robot. With a twist in her power the pole wraps around the robots upper arms and torso, trapping it.

Jumping onto the robots back Robin pulls out a bomb. The boy wonder sticks the bomb on the robots control panel, where it beeps. Jumping off the struggling robot Robin mentally counts to three. (Three is the number that thou shalt count and the number that thou shalt count shall be three.) With a loud bang the bomb explodes. Not waiting to see the smoke clear Robin and Raven run over to their three downed comrades.

"You alright, Star?" (It's always about her isn't it?) He asks, helping the Tamaranian to her feet as Raven uses her power to lift rubble off the other two Titans. A loud squeaking sound cuts off her reply. The group looks over at the robot to see it in one piece and the light pole gone. With a hiss the chest cavity opens revealing missiles and lots of them. The robots eyes glow briefly before letting loose with its firepower. Frighteningly fast the missiles fly with true aim for the little group of super powered teenagers, exploding on impact. The explosion destroys the surrounding buildings, leaving nothing but smoking rubble behind. (Destruction! Boom baby!) When the dust settles the Titans climb to their feet and look around.

A sparkling silver barrier surrounds the group, leaving them untouched by the blasts. Four of the five titans turn and look at Raven, who shrugs in response to their unspoken question. The robot, unable to control itself, throws its body against the force field. A small figure lands lightly on the robots head and instantly its focus goes to it. Attempting to dislodge the unwanted passenger the robot shakes its head and tries to wipe the intruder from it. As the Titans watch the figure holds up an arm revealing three long deadly blades, and despite the moving mass, with one sharp plunge embeds them into the robot. Small electrical shocks make a path down the blades, frying the main frame. With a final squeak of defeat the robot grows stiff and still, smoke rising from its short-circuited system. Pulling the blade out of the robot the figure jumps gracefully down and walks over to the surprised Titans. The robot catches a wind and falls over, throwing more dust into the air.

As the girl gets closer the teens see that a winged helmet hides the features of her face except for a very pointy chin and a delicate mouth. The very shiny blades are attached to a gauntlet on her right arm. The girl stops three feet away from the Titans, lifting her gauntleted hand in greeting.

"Hi." Her mouth curves upward in a small smile.

"Hello." Robin responds, suspicion stiffening his body. (Terra, what have you done to them?) The girl laughs a little and presses a red jewel on the gauntlet. With a quiet hiss the three thin blades are pulled into the gauntlet leaving not a trace of them behind. Robin takes this opportunity to get a good look at the girl.

A tight blue body suit covers the girl from her collar to her ankles where it disappears into a pair of padded boots. A stiff fabricy looking thing adorns her hips falling slightly at a roguish angle. A semi-form fitting breastplate of stiff fabric covers her upper torso the bottom of which is slightly serrated.

"It seemed you could use a little help." A corner of her mouth quirks upwards.

"Thanks." Robin nods. The others stand slightly behind him, still wary of this girl. Seeing their discomfort she chuckles gently at them. (I would to.)

"Excuse me a moment." She says walking to the center of the group she leans down to pick up a small circular device. With a click she re-attaches it to an indentation of appropriate size on her helmet.

"Phew! I'm tired!" With a great sigh she plops down on the ground putting her elbows on her knees, resting her helmeted head on her hands, "I'll just rest here a moment if that's alright with you?"

"Uh…" The titans trade glances, thoughts all thinking the same thing, then they, as a group, turn to the girl sitting in the asphalt.

After a significant amount of time has passed and the girl hasn't moved Beast Boy walks over to her and pokes her with a finger. She doesn't respond. (I would have, with a body slam.)

"I think she's asleep." Cyborg looks at Robin, rubbing one of his cybernetic shoulders with a metal hand. Beast Boy scratches the top of his head.

"What should we do with her?"

"Friend Robin, let us take her to our home were she can be gaining of the rest and the rejuvenation." Starfire faces the leader.

"We _could_ just leave her here." Raven monotones, not moving from where she's standing next to Robin.

"Come on, Rae, you can't be serious!" Beast Boy turns toward the dark girl, a silly look of surprise on his face. Raven just looks at him blankly.

"Don't call me that."

"Cyborg can you carry her?" Robins gaze never leaves the still girl as a hand comes up to hold his chin (classic thinking pose).

"Sure, man, no prob'." Leaning over, Cyborg hefts the girl up, being careful not to jolt her, "She's heavier than she looks." (If you value your life, don't say that when she's conscious.)

---

"Robin!" Beast Boy yells banging on the door to Robin's room, "Robin, she's gone!" with a _whoosh_ the door opens revealing an irritated boy wonder.

"What?"

"Dude, she's _gone_!" A mask-covered eyebrow raises, "The girl. You know… from earlier? I went to check on her, you know, make sure she wasn't doing any funny business and she wasn't there." Robin shakes his head and follows the little green man to the room they had put her in. Inside looks untouched, the bed neatly made, the pillows lacking any indentation, completely spotless.

"See?" (Actually he can't. He's gone blind in the last three hours.) Beast Boys gesture encompasses the entire room.

"Yeah, I see." (Okay so he got better.) Robin turns and walks toward the kitchen. Beast Boy watches him go and shrugs.

"Ah, well…" He follows the leader. Robin enters to find Cyborg watching T.V. Starfire sitting on the couch next to him, bombarding him with questions about the show. Raven floats in a corner, legs crossed, meditating. Robin walks up to the dark lady.

"Raven." Robin mutters quietly. After a moment she replies in her toneless voice.

"On the roof."

Nodding, Robin turns on his heel and heads to the stairs leading to the affirmed place. As quietly as possible he opens the door and walks out into the cold, windy night. In the dark the girl stands on the edge helmet gone. Her hair seems to be pulled up in something resembling a bun, in the dim light he can't make out the color, something light. Her arms hang limply to her sides and her body still as a statue. He notices vaguely that her head is cocked to the side, as though she's listening to something.

"Nice of you to join me, oh leader of the pack." She throws over her shoulder.

"Who are you?"

"No one in particular." He can hear the smile in her voice.

"Do you have a name?"

"Why don't you think of one?" Her voice firms as though daring him.

"Is that a challenge?" Robin says, raising a mask-covered eyebrow.

"Why not?" And without a moments thought she jumps from the tower. (NNNNOOOOOO! That would be a really short story.)

------------------------------

Rate and Review! Though to be quite honest it won't stop me from writing this... Someone out there's gotta like it even just a little!

Any questions let me know!

Any suggestions let me know!

Any insults let me know! Hey! I might just put them in my stories...


	2. Hiding in plain sight

me no own anything but plot and Zephyr. No sue!

Just as a warning this chapter is a little slow. It is needed but there is not fighting or backbiting or anything action oriented...

**Chapter 2 Hiding in plane sight**

_Someone who thinks logically provides a nice contrast to the real world._

"Wait!" Robin runs and peers over the edge, his eyes scanning for her body. To his surprise he sees nothing, not even her flying off into the distance. He shuffles a little, kicking something. Looking down he sees a large round object. With a frown he recognizes it as the girls helmet. (Darn, must have dropped it…) Picking it up he turns and walks inside.

"What's that?" Beast Boy asks Robin when he reenters the living room.

"The girls helmet." Robin hands it to the curious green elf. The others gather around looking over his shoulder.

"Whatcha gonna do with it?" Beast boy asks, handing it back to Robin.

"Give it back." With a smirk he holds up a tracking device. A little red light moves swiftly across the screen.

"Friend Robin should we follow after her at this moment?" The pretty red headed alien asks, clapping her hands together.

"Naw, let's wait till morning."

Beast Boy shrugs. "Okay. Well, I'm going to bed guys. 'Night." He waves vaguely and heads to his room.

"I think that I shall be going off to the sleep as well. Goodnight friends." Starfire turns and floats to her room.

"Are ya sure you wanna wait till tomorrow?" Cyborg asks Robin, a frown on his face.

"Yeah."

"Okay man if you say so." Cyborg walks to his room, shaking his head. Robin watches him go.

"Raven, what did you get from her?" He turns and faces the dark beauty. She keeps her eyes pressed lightly shut.

"I got nothing from her."

"Could you tell if she has any powers?" (Oh yes. She has the power of extreme fluffiness. To the point were any boy would die immediately if ever he saw it.)

"And how would I know that? I'm empathic, Robin, not psychic."

"Fine, well I'm going to bed. Good night." Raven ignores him. Robin lets out a silent sigh, his shoulders slumping slightly before he turns and walks out of the room. Once he's gone Raven's eyes open. She gazes out the window her eyes hinting at a sadness that she can never let her companions see or truly feel. (Aw. What's the matter little birdie?)

--------

"Hey, guys! Look out your windows! Look! It's snowing!" Beast Boys excited shouting wakes everyone from their sleep. Cyborg pokes his head out of his door when Beast Boy bangs on it.

"Man, it's to early to be waking people up."

"To early? Dude, it's after 10! Everyone else is already awake!" (After 10?! Oh No! It's the apocalypse.) Beast Boy runs down the hall to the living room. Cyborg follows after him. They enter the living room to see Raven floating in a corner, meditating as usual. Starfire is in the kitchen, and Robin is lounging on the couch with a cup of milk in his hand. Cyborg walks over to him.

"So what's up with that girl?" He places both hands on the back of the couch.

"I think I should pay her a visit." Cyborg nods in silent understanding. They don't want to overwhelm the girl. (Dude, just one of them would be enough to overwhelm me.)

"Great, you do that man, but after breakfast."

"Sounds good."

"What should we have?" Cyborg asks, digging into the fridge.

"Tofu waffles!" Beast Boy pipes up.

"What?! That's disgusting. We should have eggs and bacon." There follows the traditional morning argument on the virtues of tofu. (I'm on the side of bacon meself.)

After having decided on pancakes and eating their fill the Titans file out to the T-car, Cyborg in the drivers seat.

"So where to?" He turns toward Robin who is sitting in the passengers seat.

"Head toward the north side of town."

"Sure thing man."

They wander around for a bit until they track the signal to an apartment complex. Following it carefully they stop outside of an apartment, # 227. (On a street near you!)

"Guys, you wait here." Nodding the others watch as Robin walks up the two flights of stairs to the apartment. Suddenly feeling nervous he knocks on the door, slightly disturbing the simple green wreath hanging there. He tenses in anticipation when the door slowly creaks open. To his surprise he finds himself face to face with an old woman. She is tall and holds her back straight, gray hair falls to her shoulders in waves. Her crystal clear blue eyes widen in curiosity at the sight of a boy dressed in a costume that looks more like a traffic light than anything else standing on the porch of her front door. (My eyes would widen too, just before I burst out in laughter.)

"Hello! You must be a friend of my tien eun's, please come in!" Robin reluctantly lets himself be ushered inside.

The inside of the house is cozy with a deep mahogany carpet. The walls are covered with photos and the green couch is large and poofy, just begging to be sat on. The matching chair and love seat look a little worn from constant use. An old rocking chair sits in-between the two smaller cushioned seats. The furniture placed circularly so that every person who sits on a seat can see all of the others without craning their necks.

"Please, take a seat," The woman gestures around the room at the various chairs and couches, "she shouldn't be very long in coming home, just went to get some things for me. Such a sweat heart that one is. She's told me all about you. I must say that I think it is truly wonderful what you are doing for those children. Truly wonderful." As she talks she walks into her kitchen and pulls out glasses from a cupboard, "Would you care for a drink? I have juice, milk, water, hot coco, and tea."

"Uh…some water, please."

"Oh no dear, would you like some coco?" (But didn't you give him a choice?)

"Sure." Robin shrugs. A huge grin splits the woman's elderly features as she scurries into the kitchen, pulling a bronze kettle from a cupboard. She goes about her way making the drinks for herself and the strangely dressed young man chittering about how community service is wonderful and how it's great that the school has started to volunteer. Robin wonders over to the pictures on the wall. Each one has four to five people in it, an old woman who is obviously the grandmother, a brown-haired, brown eyed man looking to be in his early forties, a woman with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes, a little boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes, and a girl with reddish brown hair, in all of the pictures her eyes are pressed closed by a huge closemouthed grin. One picture in particular catches Robin's eye. This picture was obviously meant to be a fancy family photo.

The two girls are dressed in green and red velvet dresses, while the two boys are in suits. The man and woman look down at their two children. Robin can almost hear the laughter that must have been ringing from the parent's throats. The little five-year-old boy is looking up at the girl with wide eyes, adoration written on his face. The ten-year-old girl's eyes are squinted in a repressed smile, and her tongue is protruding from the side of her mouth in mock concentration. One hand is held under an armpit while the other is frozen in the motion of moving downward to make a very inappropriate noise. The undignified act caught forever in a frame.

"What a horrible tragedy." The voice makes Robin start as he looks over at the old woman leaning against the wall by the kitchen, her eyes looking into the past, as her mind must be too. (Could she be loosing her mind? It is a possibility folks!)

"Who are they?" Robin asks, already knowing the answer.

"My dear tien eun's family." Robin opens his mouth to ask another question when the rattling of the door handle catches their attention. A split second later muffled words float through the door and a foot pushes it open, revealing that the gently falling snow has upgraded to a storm. A snow covered teenage girl darts inside, shoving the door closed behind her.

"Grandma, there's a car in the parking lot with four people freezing inside it. Perhaps we could invite them inside for a bit-?" Her words cut off abruptly when she turns around and sees Robin. One eyebrow lifts as a corner of her mouth lifts slightly too. Robin takes this moment to get a good look at her. She's wearing green cargo pants and a turquoise turtleneck sweater. Her hands are covered with soft black gloves and clutch two soaked paper bags. Her features are small and pointy giving her a slightly elvish look. Her hair is a silvery white and falls to the center of her shoulder blades. With careful maneuvering she pushes her bangs out of her eyes with her arm. Her ears, cheeks, and nose are pink from the cold, making her sparkling dark blue eyes seem to glow.

"I suppose I'll be leaving you to each other. If you would bring the groceries in here, tien eun?"

"Certainly, grandma." As the girl walks past Robin, he notices that she is nose to nose with him in height. She walks over and places the bags on the cherry wood table, "I'm sorry about the bags, but they'd run out of plastic." The grandma waves her explanation away.

"It's of no account. Thank you, tien eun. Now, go and take care of your guest." The girl chuckles and turns to Robin. Motioning for him to follow her she heads down a hallway that Robin couldn't see from the front room. When she reaches a door at the end of the hall she pushes it open. Inside is an ordinary room. Its decoration is simple, in fact it's nearly nonexistent. The walls are bare and the bed is plain. The dressers have nothing on them except for a simple hairbrush. The only thing that makes this room seem to have been lived in at all is the desk stacked with papers in the corner. A soft click alerts Robin to the fact that the door has been closed.

"I hope grandma didn't frighten you?" (She sure frightened me.) The girl smiles and sits on the edge of the bed. Robin takes a seat at the desk chair.

"No, Tien?" The girl chuckles causing Robin to raise an eyebrow in a silent 'That's funny is it?'

"Tien eun is a Gaelic term meaning 'little one' it's my grandma's 'pet name' for me." (Silly little bird.)

"What is your name?" The girl looks at him in silence for a moment and her grandmother's singing voice drifts softly through the wood of the door.

"How about a trade? Your real name for mine, though I don't know why you didn't look it up." (Is that going to work?) Robin shakes his head. (Apparently not.)

"I can't do that."

"I know, didn't hurt to try though." The girl stares at Robin the small smile that seems to live on her face still present even though her face is closed in deep thought, "Zephyr. You can call me Zephyr."

"Okay, Zephyr."

"So, Robin, what brings you to my door, and your friends to my parking spot?"

"I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" She raises an eyebrow.

"I would like to ask you if you would be willing to help the Teen Titans."

"Really."

"We could use your skills."

"It seems as though you're asking me a little soon, don't you agree? You did just meet me and have no idea if I'm a good guy or not. For all you know I could be a spy."

"Wha-" Raising on hand the girl halts Robin's words.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe it would work, there are…responsibilities I have that would get in the way with that kind of a job." Zephyr gestures vaguely in the direction of her grandmother's singing voice. Robin stares at the girl, thoughts hidden behind the mask.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I suppose that means I have to give you your helmet?" (Is it that obvious?) Robin raises an eyebrow at the smiling girl.

"If you would please." Pressing a button on his utility belt Robin pulls the helmet from a compartment. Her eyes widen in surprise before she shakes her head in self-mocking. (Honestly, she should have known.)

"I should've known." (Did I call it or what?) He hands the helmet to her, "Thank you." She in turn stands and walks over to the desk, startling Robin when she kneels next to him, "Now I shall return something to you." Pulling a drawer open she pulls a little device from it, it's red light blinking in a steady rhythm. Standing straight she holds it out to him.

"Thanks." Robin plucks the tracking device from the palm of her still gloved hand.

"You're welcome, now if you could leave please. I have homework to do." Robin nods politely, a smile playing across his face. Without saying another word Zephyr leads him to the front door, "Thanks for stopping by. I'll have the rest of those costumes for you in a couple of days." A quick gesture with her eyes alerts Robin to the gray head of hair poking from the kitchen.

"That would be great." Giving the girl a wave Robin leaves the house. She closes the door behind her and begins to head back to her room when her grandmother's voice stops her.

"Interesting costume the lad was in, what is it for again?"

"We've decided to make a play about the Teen Titans. That guy's going to be playing the part of Robin. He just wanted to show me the costume and get my approval."

"He was cast perfectly, tien. It's a little uncanny the resemblance he has to the real thing."

"Yeah… uncanny." She begins to head towards her room again when her grandmother's voice stops her for the second time.

"My love, you have yet to tell me what part you have in the play."

"Me? I'm…" her lips twitch into a larger smile, "backstage director."

Finally reaching her bedroom Zephyr closes the door lightly and turns to see, in slight surprise, a Teen titan communicator sitting quietly on her desk.

-------

All that just to get her a Titan's communicator? yeah, I can't do things the easy way!

Please rate and review! I know this chapter was a little slow with no action, but things like this just have to happen...

If you have any suggestions, compliments, insults... I would love to hear them!


	3. Hostage

Thanks for waiting, Hope you like!

The original titans are not mine, will never be mine...unless I sell my soul...hm...I've got to work on that...

**Chapter 3**

The Hostage

Experience is a wonderful thing. It enables you to recognize a mistake when you make it again.

"Okay class if you would pass your homework to the front of the row, I'll ask Sam to take the offending papers off your hands and place them into mine."

Mr. Hibbs, the A.P. Calculus teacher stands in front of the class. He is a relatively tall man in khaki pants with a Hawaiian shirt. The shirt is hanging partly open showing off the white muscle shirt he has beneath it. His spotted flying hat gives the impression to anyone who is seeing him for the first time that he has a great love of humor beneath his stern yet flawless face. His posture is stiff and straight. With his twinkling green eyes and his well-groomed dark brown hair he is the teacher that the girls can't help but have a crush on. All eyes are on him. Except for one pair of blue eyes in the back of the room that are glued to the paper in front of her as though it had the secrets of the universe scrawled on it. Shaking herself the white haired girl passes her paper to the front, just like everybody else. (Sheep! Sheep!)

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!

The sound of the bell evokes several great sighs of relief as the room is instantly filled with the unintelligible gabbing of many teenagers feeling the weight of math taken off their shoulders. Zephyr stands grabbing her backpack and heads to the door like all the other students.

"Ms. Wincloud, if you would stay for a moment, please?"

She turns around and with that ever present smile sits calmly in a seat closest to her. Once the classroom is empty of everyone except the girl and the persistent teacher, Mr. Hibbs walks over to her and sits on the hood of the desk in front of her. He props his long legs on the chair and rests his elbow on his knees and his head on his hand.

"I have one question for you." Zephyr raises an eyebrow as the sound of gibbering rises in intensity, signaling the release of many more students.

"Why are you failing my class?" she remains silent a slight smile on her face, "I don't understand. You get A's and B's on all of your tests. What homework you turn in is flawless. I know you're very intelligent by the way you explain the problems to the other students, so why are you failing my class? I just wish to understand how someone as intelligent as you could fail at something so simple as Calculus." The sound from the halls grows louder.

"If you would like I could say that I'm a foolish child who thinks there are more important things than school in this world. Now, if it's alright with you, I would like to continue on with this day." She stands up still smiling, grabbing her bag and heading towards the door. Hand on the knob she turns her head to look at the frowning Mr. Hibbs. With a slight yank she pulls the door open.

A giant cement hand bursts through the doorway, wrapping its fingers around the waist of the startled girl.

The scream of the teacher follows her as she's pulled from the room and thrown with great force across the fifty-foot wide commons area. Her body rams through a window, the shattered glass flying every which way. She lands with a thud in the snow, her body skidding across the white substance. When she has stopped rolling the girl remains still for a brief moment. Ignoring the chill of now wet clothes and the pain of many cuts, scrapes, and bruises all over her body, possibly broken ribs and the blood oozing down her face from a possible concussion she pushes herself up into a semi-sitting position. Her eyes instantly lock onto a huge human shaped concrete form wading through 806 fleeing students and teachers.

_Cinderblock. What's he doing at my school, and where are the Titans? Hm…I can't do anything in front of all these people without giving myself away…_ Zephyr quickly starts rummaging through her backpack. _Please don't be broken._

"Where is it?" She mutters. Her groping hand closes around something cold and round. With a smile of triumph she pulls the communicator from her bag. The prickling of hairs on the back of her neck is the only warning before a giant hand comes crashing down onto the ground, sending snow flying and smashing the contents of her backpack. With desperation quickening her movements she just barely manages to flip out of the way. Landing in a crouched position, one hand on the ground, she holds the communicator tightly.

"Why's it following me?" She mutters under her breath as she looks around for a place to hide. _If I can just distance myself enough for a few moments I might be able to…_ Her eyes spot a dumpster that's laying on it's side, garbage leaking out the top obviously tipped by Cinderblocks first entrance into the school. Without another moments hesitation she sprints over to it. Vaulting over the top she lands on the other side in a low crouch. Holding the communicator to her face once again she quickly presses the main button at the bottom.

"Titans come in!" A green face flashes onto the screen.

"Uh… This is Beast Boy." The boys voice holds uncertainty as he looks at the pale wet face of the girl on the other end, blood running in thin rivulets down the side of her face and her hair plastered to her forehead.

"Beast Boy! Please you have to get the Titans out here as soon as possible."

"Is this a joke?"

"No. Cinderblock is destroying Jump High."

"But Cinderblock's in prison."

"He escaped. Please get here quickly, I'm afraid he might hurt someo-ack!"

Beast Boys eyes widen as he watches a great gray thing come around the other gray thing to grab the girls disheveled head a moment before the communicator fizzes out.

"Okay…that was weird…" Walking out of the kitchen he opens his mouth to tell his robotic friend about it when a red light starts flashing and the alarm goes off. Robin runs into the room.

"Cinderblock's escaped from jail and is attacking Jump High! Let's go!" Robin turns and runs towards the elevators, the other Titans following close behind. Beast Boy pauses a moment looking down at his communicator in confusion. Shaking his head he turns and runs after the others.

----------

Showing great stamina Zephyr pushes herself to shaky feet. After being swung around and thrown like a baseball her vision has become blurry and unfocused. Before she can make a stumbling move Cinderblocks hand reaches down to grab her once again. Just barely managing to doge the grab she lands on the top of his closed fist. With surprisingly swift movements despite her injuries she climbs up his arm to his shoulder. Her eyes widen. The air above and below his fisted left hand seems to be moving around an invisible form.

There's someone in his hand? But how could I not notice this before? Her sight shows her the form of a struggling woman, probably an older one, with her hair pulled up into a now messy bun. Before she can get any more from her glance Cinderblocks hand grabs her arm, trapping it in a tight hold. Lifting the girl up he starts to shake her like a rag doll until he hears a loud crack and a pop. He then throws her with great force, finding that is the most enjoyable thing to do with this little toy of his. She flies through the air like a plummeting bird, and with the sense knocked out of her is unable to do anything but feel the wind rush past her.

A black cloud of magic engulfs her and gently lowers her into the waiting arms of Cyborg. The girl curls up against him, her broken-dislocated arm twisting at a strange angle. Her eyes are wide, pupils dilated from the pain.

"Titans go!" Robin shouts. Raven uses her power to send large chunks of rubble at the cement man. Each hit knocks him back a couple of feet, but doesn't knock him down. Reaching down he grabs a huge pile of rubble and throws it back at Raven. Raven manages to block a lot of the debris but is then overwhelmed and partly buried. Starfire takes the stage as she throws green bolts at Cinderblock. With each blast cracks appear in the man but they don't do more than that. Cinderblock reaches out and plucks the flying girl out of the air like a fly. With a casual toss of his hand she goes skidding across the ground. Robin runs over to her and helps her to her feet. Beast Boy then tries his hand on Cinderblock, changing into different animals and trying to ram him.

"I do believe that he has greatly gained in strength." Starfire says to Robin, her eyes on Cinderblock as he throws a t-rex Beast Boy away from the battle and towards the city park. He then turns and heads toward Cyborg and his burden, "Why does he not attack us, friend Robin?"

"Maybe we aren't his targets." Robin suggested, his eyes on Cyborg's burden.

Cyborg shifts the girl until she is being held up by one arm.

Cinderblock is ten feet away.

Raising his sonic cannon he aims.

Cinderblock looms over him.

He fires.

The point blank blast throws the giant through the already crumbling walls of the school and into the large commons room, where he lands with a thud and doesn't move. A loud roar emits from the now unstable ceiling.

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg exclaims in triumph. The girl in his arms stirs, snapping out of whatever held her immobile. She turns her head in the direction of Cinderblock and the soon to collapse ceiling.

"No!" The girl whispers just loud enough for it to reach Cyborg's ears. He looks down at her in confusion. Instead of explaining she begins to wiggle around trying to escape from his strong grasp, "Can't you see there's a woman in his hand?" Cyborg's eyes shoot to Cinderblock. Cinderblocks hand looks as though it is closed around something, true, but… what?

"I don't see anything- hey!" Taking advantage of his distracted state the girl escapes and begins to run-hobble toward the building, "Even with all of her injuries she's fast." He runs after her but is unable to catch up.

"Cyborg! What's she doing?" Robin yells running up to the metal man. Slowing Cyborg turns toward his leader.

"I don't know, man. She says there's a lady in his hand but I can't see anything." Robin looks over at the running girl, his mask narrowing in thought. Looking over at a now standing Raven he nods towards her. Raven nods back and turns towards the girl. Mouthing her mantra, a cloud of black tendrils out and flies toward the building.

Zephyr slows to a pained walk and limps up to the immobile being. A loud screeching sound echoes all around her. Her head tilts upward as she takes in the drooping dark ceiling above her, eyes narrowed in calculation.

Trying to ignore the pain she limps towards Cinderblocks fisted left hand. When it is fully in view she freezes briefly, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Where'd she go? Squinting her eyes she is barely able to make out the form of the woman that she saw earlier. A cloaking device. Keeping her eyes squinted she hurries over to the hand.

As Zephyr approaches she notices that the woman is face down in the debris. Kneeling next to the invisible lady her senses scan her for a small button-like device. Hands an inch away she follows the body.

"Got it." A small round device is attached to the woman's shirt. With her index finger she presses the middle of it. The woman's form flickers before coming into full view. Using her medium length fingernails Zephyr gently pries the device off the woman's shirt. Holding it between thumb and forefinger she studies it briefly before sticking it in her back pant pocket. Reaching out she gently touches the woman's shoulder. _I hope she'll be all right._ Her worry is rewarded when the woman shudders and begins to struggle.

"Hold still for a moment and I'll try to get you free." Zephyr murmurs soothingly. With her unbroken arm she tries to pry the fisted hand open. The ceiling groans again. Causing her actions to become a little more desperate. As she pulls the grip of the hand loosens slightly.

"Okay, do you think you can get your hands out?" The woman nods, twisting and struggling. After a moment she manages to pull one from Cinderblocks grasp, "Good. Now try to pull yourself out." Zephyr whispers, sweat pouring from her brow as her face twists in pain. The lady squeezes all but her legs out. In the process she turns herself around to face the girl who is helping her.

"Thank y-." fully expecting to see the Titans, she halts at seeing Zephyr.

Freezing at the frightening familiarity of the voice, Zephyr slowly, oh so slowly looks down at the trapped woman. Her eyes widen in shock and horror.

"Grandma?"

------------

So I hope this is an okay chapter. There are a lot of mistakes but, hey! at least I'm writing!

Please rate and review, tell me what you want to happen, what you don't want to happen. What you think should be changed. Anything.

I just want to hear from you, dang it!


	4. Destruction anyone?

**So, fourth chapter. Hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks to those who sent me little notes! it might be a little while but your questions will be answered! Please be patient. **

**Teen titans are not mine. ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Destruction Anyone?

_All men fear but only a coward lets it stop him._

_SCREEECCCHHHHH!!!!!  
_

The sound seems to echo in Zephyr's ears. Looking up her eyes encounter a terrifying sight for any normal human being. Fortunately she is not a 'normal' human being and her reaction is much different. The wind around the girl picks up, slapping her hair around her face. The ceiling has turned back to its original gray and is starting to crumble on top of them. Everything screeches to a slow crawl as she looks up at the falling pieces of debris. Her eyes travel to the terrified and confused old woman trapped next to her and a decision is made.

* * *

The Titans seem to be frozen in shock or horror at what they are sure they are about to witness as they watch the huge cement debris begin to fall around the girl and the old woman. 

"Starfire!" Robin's voice snaps the Tamaranian girl out of her immobility and she takes off in flight towards the collapsing part of the school.

---

Zephyr's midnight blue eyes stare into the resigned crystal blue eyes of her grandmother as she silently gives an apology. As though swimming through thick goo one hand rises into the air, palm facing the sky. The wind rages around the two people whipping Zephyr's hair violently into the air.

---

Caught in the sudden typhoon the Titans and everyone around is thrown to the ground and pulled along the asphalt, as though being shoved away from the building. Cyborg, manages to grab a light pole before getting swept away. With a quick snatch he catches Robin by the wrist, while Beast Boy (who found his way back to the fight) transforms into a tiger, digging his claws into the ground. Starfire manages to grab onto the fur on his back and hang on with a death grip. Beast Boy yowls in pain. Raven finds herself blown back and away from the heart of the wind.

"What is this?!" Cyborg yells to his leader through the howls of wind.

"I don't know!!" Robin shouts back. As suddenly as it started the wind stops, dropping everyone to the ground.

"Ow." Robin mutters as he picks himself up. Looking up Robin's domino mask widens, and his mouth drops open.

"What's the problem man?" Cyborg looks at Robin quizzically before following his gaze. His eyes widen greatly, and his jaw drops to the ground, "Wow." The other two Titans help each other up after Starfire jumps off Beast Boy's back. After muttering their apologies to each other the two dust themselves off and walk over to their dumbstruck teammates.

"What's the matter with…Dude." Beast Boy blinks a couple of times as Starfire's eyes go huge and her mouth makes an 0.

The ceiling of the building has been blown off leaving not a trace of it behind. Three of the walls have been blown to the ground where they lay in ruined heaps. Standing above a terrified old woman is the white haired girl. One arm hangs to her side, useless, while the other is thrust into the air palm facing the sky and her head thrown back, eyes wide open. She stands like that for a moment more before her arm falls limply to her side. Hunching over she stumbles a little ways away from the old woman and drops to her knees. As soon as the girl makes a move the Titans run towards her. Cyborg and Starfire stop at the side of the old lady and, using their combined strengths manage to pry the hand open.

Meanwhile Robin and Beast Boy crouch at the side of the white haired girl. Her head is bowed, hair hiding her face. Beast Boy touches her shoulder and the girl jerks. She mumbles something. Robin leans closer trying to make out the words.

"Mumble mumble alright?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. We need to get you to the hospital." The girl weakly shakes her head 'no'.  
"Not hospital, please." Despite her mumbling Robin can hear the urgency in her voice. He opens his mouth to argue when the girl lets out a groan and falls against Beast Boy. Not knowing what to do he carefully wraps his arms around her. Her head moves upward, showing her blood-covered face to the boy wonder. Her eyes are squeezed closed, but her lips are limp and still hold the faint smile that seems to be ever present there. Robin looks up into the confused and embarrassed face of Beast Boy. He shrugs, returning his eyes to the girl he looks her up and down taking in her injuries. The sleeve covering her right arm is torn to the elbow, revealing a plane silver bracelet gripping her wrist. The sound of sirens in the distance and coming closer blares through the silence that has permeated the area. The girl convulses and her eyes pop open dragging Robin's gaze up to her face. Sucking in a breath Robin stares in shock. Her eyes have changed from midnight blue to a dark oval around the now white pupil and the rest of her eye has changed to a light windy blue. She starts struggling weakly.

"Tien eun, calm yourself." The old woman shakes off the offered help and sits on her knees next to the struggling girl and the green boy who is struggling with her, "You must calm yourself." She places a gentle hand on the girls shoulder and immediately she stops wiggling and her breath slows as she goes unconscious. The old woman's eyes soften as she looks down upon her granddaughter, "She's in a lot of pain, my poor little love." The blaring of the sirens comes closer, "Please, you must not let them take her to the hospital. The consequences will be terrible." Her eyes grow pleading as she stares into the mask of the boy wonder. Robins face remains expressionless while the wheels turn in his mind. Making a decision he turns toward the little green elf and his burden.

"Beast Boy, do you think you could carry her to the T-car without being noticed?" Beast Boy thinks for a moment before nodding, "Good. Cyborg you and Raven go and intercept the police, while Star and I help this lady to the ambulance, she looks like she could use some medical attention herself." The lady smiles at him as she lets them help her to her feet.

"Thank you." She mutters barely audible in Robin's ear. He nods.

--------------------

The light of the moon casts a gentle ray into the infirmary of Titans Tower. Catching the light Zephyr's bandaged face glows, her brow twisted in an internal pain. The wind howls past the window causing it to shake. A crack appears in the glass and tendrils out with alarming speed.

---

_CRASH!_

Robin jumps out of bed instantly on the alert. He runs out of his room and sprints down the hall nearly colliding with Beast Boy.

"Did you hear that?" Beast Boy asks, still groggy from his interrupted dream.

"Yeah." They turn and together run to the main room. Entering they see the other three titans already waiting for them. Robin strides up to them, "Do we know where it came from?"

Raven turns from the monitor her face serious. "The infirmary." Starfire gasps and flies into the air and through the door before the others can even react. She arrives outside of the infirmary door in time to see it pushed open from the inside. Stopping her forward motion she looks inside. With a gasp she covers her mouth with one hand.

Seconds behind Starfire the rest of the group pause when they see her face. Turning together they look into the room as well.

"What the-?" Cyborg looks over the other's shoulders, eyes widening at the scene before him.

The room is literally being torn apart. Carried by the wind glass and metal whirl around it in a deadly cyclone, creating a nearly impassable barrier for the titans. The wind seems to be encircling the figure floating in the center of the mass, the only sign that it is even touching her shown by the flutter of her clothes and the whipping of her hair. As the titans watch helplessly, unsure about what's going on the wind dies down. As it gentles the girl is placed carefully on her feet, eyes remaining closed as though she's in a deep sleep. The wind ceases completely allowing the titans entry into what remains of their infirmary. Stepping around the debris they cautiously approach the sleeping girl, unsure of what else might happen if they waken her.

Five feet away Robin (who is in the lead) freezes, stopping everyone in their tracks. Was that an eye twitching? He cautiously begins to take another step when she lifts her head and opens her eyes. Blinking a couple of times in confusion she looks around, eyes widening as she takes in the destroyed infirmary. Hesitantly she looks up to meet the titan's wary gazes with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry."

* * *

**What 'cha think? Is it okay so far?**

**Send me your questions and I'll send you answers!... Maybe...**

**Send me a review if you want me to continue this. If I get 5 I'll keep it going.**


	5. Zephyr

me no ownee...

Chapter 5 Zephyr

A word of kindness is seldom spoken in vain.

(Information chapter)

"So, the wind heals you?" Robin's voice breaks the awkward silence.

"Yes."

Zephyr sits on the edge of the Titan's couch in their 'living room,' the Titans standing around her. Starfire leans over the back of the couch, curiously studying the girl with her green eyes. Cyborg sits a couple of cushions away from her, arm draped over the back of the couch, eyes trained on the girl with a calculating light. Beast Boy stands in front of her, actually it's more like crouches in front of her, changing into different cute and fuzzy animals as Zephyr watches him with a small smile. Robin and Raven stand by the window, Raven's gaze lingering on the rising moon and Robin's on the downward tilt of the white head of wind-blown hair.

"I understand now what your grandmother meant when she said there'd be consequences if we took you to the hospital."

"Well she certainly knows me well, doesn't she?" Zephyr looks up from a kitten Beast Boy and meets the Titan leader's gaze, in a softer voice: "That was nothing though."

Robin nods as though this confirmed a suspicion, "The wind gets stronger the more serious the injury." The girl nods.

"And likewise the smaller the wound the gentler the wind."

Robin's hand goes to his chin as he mulls over the consequences of such a skill.

"Have you destroyed a lot of objects because of this ability?" Starfire tilts her head in a genuine curiosity.

"I don't think so, but the couple that I know I have were very…large, I guess." Her eyes fall back to trace the contours of her folded hands lying in her lap.

"Can you control your gift?" Robin walks over to stand a few feet away from the girl, his face flat and devoid of any emotion.

"Yes… most of the time. As you saw I can't control it when I'm unconscious or injured, that's something it does itself, and when I am injured there is generally an amount of time between when it heals me and when I first gain the injury. I also tend to loose control of it when I'm upset," Zephyr looks up and gestures to Raven's back, "it's kind of like hers in that respect, other than that it generally does what I want it to"  
A flashing red light and the blaring of the alarm greets the end of her words and the Titans exchange quick glances before turning all of their gazes back to the white haired girl.

"It's Johnny Rancid down by the museum." Raven re-enters the room to the surprise of the group, they hadn't noticed she was gone.

"Alright, Titans go!" Halfway to the door Robin turns back to the girl still sitting on the couch watching them, "Room 554 at the hospital." Without waiting for a reaction he disappears through the door. She looks around slowly her mind in a whirl.

"Grandma." Her whispered voice echoes through the quiet room. Standing up she walks swiftly to the stairs she found the last time she was here. Taking them two at a time she soon reaches the door, pushing it open she breaks into a run. Without stopping or slowing down she leaps off the top of titans tower. Free falling Zephyr spreads her arms wide and, being caught by the wind, sours like a falcon. Flying high enough that people can't see who she is she flies towards the hospital. Landing in an alley cluttered with garbage and grime a block away she spares a look at her dirty and torn appearance. With a shrug at fate Zephyr bursts into motion, feet sprinting the block to the hospital.//

"What a long day..." the nurse sitting at the receiving desk mutters to herself as she looks at the clock for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. Her hands busily arrange the various pens scattered across the desk into a rectangular design.

"Hey Joann, when're you off?" Joann looks up from her design and into the handsome face of her crush, Mark. She sighs.

"In fifteen minutes and thirty two seconds."

"That soon, huh? I get off in a half-"

His words cut off as a very dirty and desperate looking white haired girl bursts through the front doors in a run. Skidding to a stop at the counter she leans over it and asks in a very wheezy voice, "Miriam McGagan _wheeze _can I see her? _gasp_"

"I'm sorry sweetheart but visiting hours are over." Joann looks at the bedraggled girl in pity, momentarily forgetting her boredom. Mark looks the teenager up and down, his mouth curving in a half grin.

"Please _gasp_ she's my heave only family. _wheeze_" The girls voice ups a notch in her desperation as her eyes fill with frustrated tears. She blinks trying to keep them from falling. Joann gazes at her, mind reeling. The only sound made by the heavy breathing of the distraught girl.

"Oh just let her go already." Both girls' gazes shoot to the man leaning nonchalantly against the counter.

"Mark?" Joann asks in uncertainty, surprised by her friend's strange actions, usually he's one to follow the rules to the letter. He shrugs off her surprise.

"We can just say she's Mrs. McGagan's over-night visitor." The girl's eyes go wide in relief.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" The girl then does something that surprises both the nurse and the doctor. She throws both arms around the neck of the man and gives him a fierce hug, "What room is she in?" She releases the blushing man and turns back to the wide-eyed woman.

"Uh…" Regaining her composure she types something into the computer before looking back up at the girl, "She's in room 554. I'm assuming you'll be able to get there without assistance?" The woman's voice seems to have gone down in temperature.

"Oh yes. Thank you very much." A smile cutting across her face the girl sprints off to the elevators. Both the man and woman's gazes follow her, the nurses decidedly colder than the doctor's.

"Nice girl." Mark turns back to face his friend to be assaulted by a glare that could kill. //

"Grandma?" Voice in a whisper Zephyr pushes the door open and pokes her head into the hospital room. No answer. Walking as quietly as possible she moves into the room and over to the nearest bed. Not getting to close lest the person be awake she peaks at the person sleeping there. The face is painfully familiar despite the bruises forming and the cuts, a few of which have stitches holding them shut. An I.V. tube runs from her arm as her heart monitor beeps in a steady rhythm, "Oh grandma." she sinks into the chair next to her grandmother's bed and holds her head in her hands. Sucking in a deep breath she squeezes her eyes shut trying not to cry. When she entered the hospital she found herself assaulted by worry and desperation making her acting more real than it should have been.

"Grandma, I'm sorry." She whispers to the air.

"For what, love?" Zephyr's head pops up, eyes meeting the tired gaze of Miriam McGegan.  
"Grandma? Are you okay? How serious are your injuries?" She leans forward in the need for her fears to be smoothed away. Her grandmother smiles and closes her eyes.

"I'll be fine, the good doctor say's I was very lucky." She releases a quiet chuckle before opening her eyes again and looking up into the worried face of her granddaughter. Zephyr leans back in her chair with a relieved sigh and a slight smile. The smile fades slightly as her mind races over some things she can't put straight.

"Grandma, how did he get a hold of you?" the smile on her grandmother's face diminishes. "I was painting that picture for you, tien eun, when he burst into our house and grabbed me! He ruined my picture, and our front door, that... that skeerda!" closing her eyes her grandma pauses to take a deep breath, calming herself, "Then he carried me to an empty warehouse where a voice I have never heard told me he was to use me to drag someone into the open. Then he told that doch creature to take me to the school. As the creature carried me from the warehouse I felt somethig hit my back and then everything… everything went… dark." "That could be what made you invisible." Zephyr's voice comes out in an almost whisper as she ponders out loud. She waits for a reply. The only sound comes from the ticking of the clock on the wall and the rhythmic beeping of the heart monitor.

"Grandma?" She leans over her grandmother's still form to see closed eyes and feel warm breath. Giving an affectionate smile she looks down on the face of her guardian and only friend. "Grandma, I'll be back tomorrow, okay?" Zephyr stands up and tiptoes to the one window. Peeking out it she looks down to see a very quiet empty street, except for the ambulances that pull up periodically. Moving her gaze from the road she examines the window frame with her eyes and her hands. Pushing warm air into the cracks of the frame she manages to loosen the window and pry it out. Window in hand she pulls herself into the now present hole and looking down takes a deep breath. Slowly she hangs one foot out of the window and, concentrating, forms a solid barrier from the air. Testing it cautiously she slowly puts the other foot out and on the barrier before pushing herself completely from the window.

She stands suspended there for a moment when the barrier gives and she finds herself falling feet first through the air and straight for the solid cement ground growing ever closer, a short "Yip!" escapes her lips and her eyes snap shut. Her mind and her senses reach out for anything to stop her downward plunge. Suddenly she jerks in the air, her momentum stopped. Opening her eyes she looks down to see the ground three stories away, luckily the people rushing into the hospital are so absorbed in their work none bother to look up at the noise she had made. Breathing a sigh of relief she reorients herself and flies up to the empty and open window to place the frame and glass back in its original place, throwing a tendril of strong wind against the window to press it firmly shut her body blowing back with the force. Throwing a casual look down she turns and soars away from the hospital and the people sleeping there. //

Zephyr sours through the bedroom window that she always just happens to keep open and into her fairly monotone room. Landing with not as much grace as a girl of any age would wish she more-or-less skids across the plain brown-carpeted floor, and with a faint "Ooph!" right into the firmly closed door.

"Well that was stupid." Rubbing her ringing head she walks over to a small closet and pushes open the sliding doors. Inside is a various assortment of normal everyday clothes hanging from bent hangers. Nothing special. Pushing those aside she steps into the narrow space now open and with both palms presses against the solid wood wall in the back of her closet. She continues to lean until she hears a faint click. Without letting up the pressure she slides her palms to the left with a faint smile. The now loose panel slides easily with her hands, revealing a hiding place severely lacking on the secret lair department. Instead of a staircase leading to a large underground hideout filled with the trophies of defeated enemies and a huge computer meant for tracking anyone you wish, there is placed in the middle of the wall a little space that can only be described as a nook, spanning three feet high two feet wide and a foot deep.

Lying neatly folded and yet still crammed in it are a blue piece of fabric, a winged metal helmet, and a few other flat pieces of silvery fabric-looking things. Grabbing the group of items with one hand, she slides the panel closed with the other. Using more force than she intended it practically flies shut with a loud BANG! Startled, Zephyr jumps clean out of the closet and lands crouched, one fist up in defense, a ball of wind swirling around it. Feeling silly she unclenches her hand and, swiftly grabbing the bundle that she dropped in surprise, stands up.

With a speed that any girl or guy would envy she swiftly changes into her blue costume and puts her hair up in a stylized hairdo in less than five minutes. Helmet tucked under her arm she walks to the window and peeks out. Seeing a decidedly lack of human movement she nods satisfied and, tossing her helmet on, dives out the window. //

Johnny Rancid by the museum. They probably already have him in police custody but I might as well check. Flying low enough that she is just above the roofs of the tall buildings. As Zephyr swiftly approaches the sounds of a long sustaining battle meets her ears.

"Maybe they will need my help after all." She mutters to herself, the corner of her mouth lifting in a half smile filled with faintly concealed glee.

Alighting on the top of the closest building she crouches in the darkness of the night and takes a curious look down. On the street below her the Titans are engaged in a battle of strength vs. pure titanium monstrosity. A giant bulldog robot jumps around the street, revealing a speed almost ridiculous for it's size and sure weight. The titans struggle to keep from being squashed by its bulk and keep Johnny Rancid from making a smooth getaway, though why he would leave his dog is incomprehensible to any person of sense.

Feeling the time is right Zephyr steps up onto the edge of the roof, ready to jump to their aid. A faint gurgle of a shriek gently blows past her ears, pulling her from her intent. Where did that come from? Half turning away from the fight taking place below her she lifts one hand to her covered ear and concentrates on listening for the sounds of a struggle in the opposite direction than the titans.

As she concentrates all other sounds fade into the back of her mind and she can hear it. The faint sounds that are caused by a futile struggle of one who knows it's hopeless but refuse to give up anyway. The screams that reach her ears sound almost human but there's…something that seems off, almost animalistic in it's intensity. With a running jump she launches herself into the air once more and moving her head side to side as though trying to catch an elusive radio wave tracks the sounds to their source.

The source ends up being concentrated in a small back alley of back alleys. A place where even had someone been desirous to stop what was happening they probably wouldn't be able to find the place to do so. Zephyr would have missed it if not for a pigeon deciding at that moment to attempt to dive-bomb her. Barely managing to miss being skewered by the homicidal pigeon Zephyr twirls twenty feet down. Throwing hands toward the ground she manages to stop her downward plunge. The result of this has her facing the ground with her eyes wide open clearly taking in the show of human cruelty taking place twenty more feet below Zephyr's halted form. Below her in a fairly remote alley a brown haired boy lies curled into a ball trying to protect himself from the rain of sticks that are crashing relentlessly against him again and again. The source of these items is present in the form of a group of teenage boys sneering down at the helpless boy as they beat him mercilessly. One boy on the sidelines lifts a hand.

"That's enough." Immediately they stop beating him and straighten to their full height. The boy on the ground pulls himself into an even tighter ball, hiding his face from sight.

"Why are you doing this to me?" a muffled voice floats from the curled figure.

"Because you're a freak." The boy who raised his hand walks over to the boy and looks down his nose at him, "and I can't stand freaks."

"I'm not hurting anyone. Please leave me alone." The boy's voice cracks as he wraps his arms around his brown head of hair.

"Your very existence is enough to hurt people." The standing boy's eyes grow hard and his sneer fades, "And I'm going to be the one to make sure that doesn't happen." He turns from the boy and walks towards his group.

As though taking a queue from their head honcho the group converges on the cowering kid once more, sticks raised and sneers firmly in place. As the sticks fall towards the boy he tenses up, as though preparing himself for more pain. But the sticks never make contact with his bruised and battered body. Cautiously he peaks through his arms and to his shock sees his assailants thrown to the ground, their eyes wide in fear as they look up into the sky.

--------

Feel free to drop me a comment.


End file.
